


Dreambubble Hanky-Panky

by Dilicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancest, F/F, Futanari, maryamcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya seems to be nervous about meeting her ancestor, Porrim. When Porrim appears in her respiteblock, their first meeting goes differently than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreambubble Hanky-Panky

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, after an interesting, yet sadly unfinished RP session between ezzy-alpha and I, I decided to write this because the idea just wouldn’t escape my head. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Cockanaya concept I got from crablouse.tumblr.com (NSFW)

You were born with it. You don’t know why but it’s there. You’ve hidden it your entire life. You’re embarrassed about it, but you have no one to talk to about it. Born a female troll with male genitalia, who could you talk to about it?

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you are a mutant.

Until now. When you find out you and your friends can meet your ancestors, you are ecstatic. You rush to find your ancestor, hoping they might have an answer for you. But, when you see her, you won’t approach her. Confusing feels bubble inside you and you refuse to approach her. You can’t.

Your name is Kanaya Maryam, and you are flushed for your ancestor.

She looks for you and you avoid her. You do all you can to not talk to her. At least, until you retire to the respite block. There you find her, sitting on the edge of the recuprecoon, legs crossed, dress showing off much of her thighs. You feel your lower half react favorably to her, and you try not to make it too obvious.

“I notice you’ve been avoiding me.”

You eyes widen. It’s not as if you weren’t being obvious about not wanting to meet her, though.

“I apologize for my actions. You tend to make me quite nervous.” Porrim gets up, hoping off the edge of your 'bed'. She saunters up to you, her hips swaying with each step. You find yourself mesmerized by her beauty.

“I don’t understand why. I have actually been quite looking forward to meeting you, Kanaya.” Porrim crosses her arms under her breasts, the action pushes them up slightly. The effect is not lost on you.

Realizing she won’t leave until you confess why exactly you’re avoiding her, you sigh. It’s time.

“Porrim, I apologize for avoiding you. But,quite honestly, you intimidate me.” Porrim’s brow quirks.

“I do? Well, how so?” You can’t look her in the eye as you say this next part.

“I…may find you attractive…” You blush, your face turning a slight shade of green. Porrim chuckles, her mouth covered by her hand.

” Everyone finds me attractive, hun. That’s not a surprise to me.” Seeing Kanaya bite her lip, she continued. “But that is not the reason, now is it?”

“No, that’s not the whole reason, I admit it.” Porrim gets a gleam in her pearly white eyes and begins entering your personal space. You back up, trying to regain the space lost. She continues to approach you until you are backed up against the wall. Porrim stops right before you, placing her hand on the wall next to your head. She enters your personal space once again, her face so close to yours you can feel her breath on your face.

“Please, tell me.” She purrs and your bulge reacts. You hope that it doesn’t poke her. You hope against hope that she doesn’t turn you on anymore than she already has. You wouldn’t be able to handle it.

She leans into your ear, rubbing her fingers across your face.

“Please?” She whispers and that, combined with her touch, is too much. Your breath catches and you poke her thigh. You know she feels it, the soft ‘oh’ noise she makes is proof. You cover your face in shame, your face hot.

“I am so, so sorry,” Your apology is muffled through your hands and you feel her poking your bulge, as if to see it was real.

“Oh, my.” You can hear the smirk in her voice. “Kanaya, when were you going to tell me about…this? Or can I assume this is the reason you were avoiding me?”

You can only nod, too embarrassed to formulate words.

“You needn’t be ashamed of yourself, Kanaya. This does not make you who you are.” Porrim poked Kanaya in the chest. “Your choices and actions do. Now,” Porrim began to smile “Can I see it?”

Your eyes widen. You knew she was open, but not perverted…

“I hardly think that is appropriate, Porrim.” You start and before you know it she slipped her hand inside the dress and grabs hold of you firmly. You gasp. Her touch is warm and your bulge twitches happily in response.

“Take off your dress.”

You oblige. After she removes her hand, you remove the lower half of your outfit, leaving your underwear stretched out by your length. Her face lights up at the sight of it and you don’t think you could blush any harder than you already have. Without a word, she kneels down in front of you, face to face with it. She lowers your underwear so that you are finally free of the garment. Your member stands proudly in the air, and she gasps softly, seeing it so close. Taking the engorged member in one hand, she begins to stroke it.

You gasp once again, not quite used to the feeling of her hands. She strokes slowly at first, allowing you to get used to her rhythm. Then, she begins to speed up, and your knees almost gave out. Your nails dig into the wall as she strokes faster and you notice that your hips are moving on their own, thrusting in unison with her hand. In her other hand, she takes your balls and the feeling of her smooth hand on that particular body part is all you need. You climax, the bursts of genetic material flowing out of you and onto Porrim’s hands and face. You hips buck wildly for a few seconds, but then, it’s over. You slide down to the ground, bulge slowly losing its erection.

“Well, that should have helped with some of the tension.” Porrim says offhandedly as she looks around the room for a towel. Finding one, she wipes off her face and hand, cleaning off Kanaya’s essence.

You pant, still trying to gather yourself after the events that occurred. Your ancestor…relieved you. And damn, did it feel good.

“Thank you. I appreciate what you have done for me.”

“Oh no, don’t thank me. I’d do it for any friend with a problem such as yours.” You nod, not knowing how to respond to that.

“How can I repay you?” You want to pay her back for helping all those negative feelings flow away. You walk towards her, hoping for an answer.

Porrim faces you, hand rubbing her chin. It was as if she was pondering something, but you can see through her. This is just to get you to suggest what you know she wants, what she needs.

“I can tell by the look on your face that you realize what I would like. I won’t make you do it, if you don’t want to…” But you do. You want this. You want her. And so, wordlessly, you remove your remaining articles of clothing until you are naked in front of her, bulge regaining its hardness.

“My, aren’t you excited for this?” You shove Porrim onto your recuprecoon and smash your lips into hers. She moans and her lips are eager to kiss yours.

It doesn’t take long for you to explore her and her you. Her tongue is skilled and has its way with yours, which can barely keep up. She rakes her fingers through your hair, tugging it slightly from time to time. You are afraid to do the same to her, for fear of ruining her. Instead, you slide the straps of her dress over her shoulders, revealing her breasts. You open your eyes to see that her nipples are pierced, matching her face. She notices your gaze and breaks the kiss.

“For extra sensitivity, darling.”

You press your lips on her neck, forgetting about her breasts for a moment. Leaving open mouth kisses along her neck, hearing her groan pleasurably, it made the experience all the more enjoyable. Your bulge pokes her thigh and she gently slides her hands along the tip. You shiver, your fangs glide across her pulse point. You can hear her blood pulsing inside of her and it turns you on even further.

She begins to prep you, stroking your member once again. Taking her thighs in each hand, you lift her up. You hitch up her dress, revealing her thighs and core. She loses her grip on you as you enter her, hiding your face in her neck. Once inside, her inner walls squeeze you and you almost lose yourself then and there. You begin to pull out, but not completely. Once only the tip remains, you enter her again, fully this time. Your girth practically fills her and she gasps. Her arms are around you and her hands are pressing against your back, to steady her.

You begin thrusting in and out, her walls tightening around you each time you enter and you bite your lip, drawing a little more blood every time. In and out, in and out. You form a rhythm, but each time, you make sure to enter her a bit harder each time. Eventually, she begins to dig her nails into your back, but the pain only makes it better.

You move your head down to her breast and begin to suck on it. She throws her head back, moaning loudly and you take that as signal to continue. You suck and lick her breast, even taking her nipple in between your teeth. You do your best not to bite down, though, for fear of hurting her. Her nails dig deeper, the pain increases and you only thrust harder.

You can see her slowly lose control. The frequency and volume of her moans increases, her hips are bucking in conjunction with yours and she begins screaming your name at random intervals. This may be your first time, but you seem to be doing relatively well considering.

You feel yourself too losing control. Your thrusts have less rhythm than before, and the overwhelming urge to let go, to finish is consuming you. After a few more thrusts, you let yourself go and this time was better than last. You can feel the genetic material shooting out of you in bursts, her walls constricting as she too climaxes. Her moan is loud, but there is no one around but you who can possibly hear it. And even if there was, you wouldn’t care.

The moment is over. You are both exhausted. Content, but exhausted. You slowly slip out of her and back away slightly. You look down, and you notice that her genetic material and yours are the same color. As it drips out of her, you don’t know where your essence begins and hers ends.

She slides down the wall of the recupercoon, much like how you did so earlier. She places her hands on her sides to steady herself and she pants, still exhausted. You stumble towards the cocoon yourself and slide down the wall as she did, landing next to her.

“It seems you’ve inherited my talent in intercourse.” Porrim breathed out and you would blush were you not so tired.

“It is a useful talent to have.”

“Yes, well, let’s make sure that I am the only one that makes use of it, alright?” You stare at Porrim for a moment, then look down, a smile on your face.

“Alright.”


End file.
